Alone
by Calamity K
Summary: CHAPTER 7 IS NOW UP PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!He was left by his mum and stepdad, she was made an orphan, they grew up together, getting closer by the second, and one day they will become that much closer. They will become one and maybe just maybe one day they will be re-united with the past.
1. Prologue

**ALONE AND ME**

**-:-**

**PROLOGUE**

"Mum, Mum, I want to go on the ferris wheel! Please can I go on the ferris wheel!" Little Ty begged, tugging at the hem of his mum's coat. Today was Ty's 7th birthday and as a treat his mum and step-father had driven to Brighton for the day so he can go to the fair. He thought it was the best present ever!

"Go on then but me and your father don't like heights so your gonna have to go on all by yourself!" Said him mum, her mind elsewhere. She looked worried and unhappy, but Ty shrugged it off. His mum always looked unhappy.

"Yay! Mum I love you!" He beamed, pulling her into a massive bear hug. She hugged him back, looking like she was about to cry. Ty's step father stood stationary in the distance, watching the scene with not even an ounce of emotion. He didn't step forward to hug his stepson, he didn't tell him to have fun. He just watched. Ty was no son of his - he'd never let him be.

"I love you too Ty, don't you ever forget that!" His mum told him, stepping back from the hug. "Go now, quickly." She gave a weak looking smile and pushed him gently in the direction of the queue.

Wade strode up to Ty's mother, Lily, and smiled dryly. "Good girl, Lily." He put an arm around her shoulder, smiling stickly. She suppressed a shiver at the sense of possessiveness more than anything. She was trapped, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Ty let go and his mothers hand and ran to join the end of the queue, not realising that his gut feeling was in fact, as always, true.

As Ty walked into the metal egg he looked down to where his mum and dad had been standing just minutes before but they weren't there.

Pushing it to the back of his mind, he sat patiently down on the little plastic seat; telling himself that they were simply going to get a coffee - ignoring the little fact Wade hated coffee. Anything Wade hated, mum had to hate too. But he didn't care, he was on the ferris wheel.

The higher the wheel got and the further Ty could see; he became increasingly unnerved by the fact that he couldn't see his parents anywhere. When he was high enough to be able to see into the car park; his eyes scanned through all the multi coloured cars; searching for his parents volkswagen that had been parked 10 minutes before.

It was missing.

Instead of the silver car he was longing to see he just saw what looked like his Thomas The Tank Engine suitcase that he had sworn was at home under his bed.

A surge of panic washed over his body, he wanted to get down, and he wanted to get down now. "STOP!" He screamed before he could even process what he was doing. The ferris wheel screeched to a stop and he stood shocked as he tried to steady himself and the rocking shell.

They weren't far from the bottom now and before he could even think twice, he jumped. And all he heard was the deafening crack, before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**ALONE**

**Chapter 1**

Today was Ty's 10th birthday, it wasn't as life changing as it was just 3 years ago, but it still was as special. Half an hour is all it took for Ty's world to be turned upside down,Ty's parents had abandoned him 3 years ago at the fair, it _was_ his Thomas suitcase that was in the parking space. What was in that suitcase was all that Ty had from his earlier life, a photo of him and his mum, clothes, toothbrush and slippers. He had burnt all that Wade had touched, as in his eyes, it was poison.

He knew the minute he saw the big brown envelope balancing on the top of his case he knew this was Wade's fault, he knew he had put his mum up to this. He had hated Ty ever since he got together with his mum, Ty was just a inconvenience.

As he stood in the car space he walked slowly over the envelope, and on it had the words:

_I love you Ty, and one day, when I have the opportunity I will return, but on my own this time, you will have a better life now, don't open this until your tenth birthday, do that one thing for me my baby?_

Ty had kept to his mum's promise, he was now back in Essex where he used to live with his mum and step father Wade, but it was a bit different this time. He was now living in the county's children's home with 10 other children. Some he got on with, others not so much.

Everyone in the home had one thing in common, they were left by their parents; either abandoned like me, neglected like Holly, and orphaned, like Amy.

Amy was one of the people Ty got on with she had beautiful blonde hair that would just fall the right way, grey eyes that reminded Ty of Christmas and the cold winter nights that you would spend wrapped up under a big quilt watching Tv and eating chocolate. But he longed to see his mum again.

* * *

"_Buzz,Buzz"_

Went Ty's alarm at exactly 7:30, he doesn't usually have an alarm but he wanted to get up before everyone else in the house, it was time to read what was in the brown envelope that he received 3 years ago; it was his 10th birthday.

As he turned over and hit the clock making it stop buzzing as quickly as he could so he didn't wake the others.

He wanted to do this alone, will not fully alone.

As he picked up his dinosaur slippers he kissed the top of the spiky back knowing that somewhere in the world his mother will be thinking about him like he is thinking about her; the slippers were the one of the few things he hadn't burnt, only him and his mum had touched them, they were their only connection.

Opening his bedroom door Ty was scared, scared about what was going to be in the envelope but he knew that with his best friend Amy at his side some of that fear will leave him. He made his way across the hall down the stairs around a few corners and finally he was at Amy's door, he had told her he was going to come at half 7 but he couldn't help but think that she had forgotten.

But it was a complete different story, as he opened the door quietly as he could because he didn't know whether Amy was awake or not but as he opened the door Amy was sitting on her bed already dressed, she must have been up at least half an hour, as Ty walked in Amy smiled. "Your late, I thought you wasn't going to show, and that I went and got you this for nothing!"

Amy leaned over her bed and pulled a package out from under her bed. Ty couldn't believe it, he had never been given a present since his mum and Wade had left, he was so happy, but there was still the scary prospect of having to open the letter.

She gave it to Ty covering the envelope on his lap, he slowly unwrapped the parcel, inside was a silver frame with beads around the edges.

"I made it my self, well I bought the frame but decorated it myself, I thought you could put the photo of you and your mum in it? I hope it's okay, I wanted to give it to you before everyone started to ambush you and I wouldn't have a chance to give it to you."

"Thank you Amy, it's perfect!"

I sat down next to Amy on the bed. He placed the envelope on his lap and just stared at it. He couldn't do it, he started to break a sweat, his hands started to shake and his heart was pounding so fast he thought it was going to break free from behind his ribs and run away; just like his mum and Wade.

As he opened it, his eyes were drawn to the scribbled writing, he focused hard, this was important.

_Ty,_

_If you are reading this it means it is your 10th birthday, or you went against my wish... anyway moving on._

_I don't know where you will be when you read this or even if you will even be alive, but truth be told I don't know where I will be either, I might not be alive._

_I want you to know Ty, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you, I love you so so much. I can't believe I am having to write this, Wade said that I could either leave you on the ferris wheel that day and come with him or he will do something unforgivable to the both of us, I couldn't do that to you, I had no choice Ty; I couldn't put your life in jeopardy just because I didn't want to be with Wade._

_I love you so much Ty, don't you ever forget that._

_Happy Birthday Baby Boy, have a great day, just know that I'll always be thinking about you even if we are on either sides of the world._

_I will come back one day Ty, I don't know when but I will and when I do I won't stop searching till I find you, I promise, and I will keep my promise like you kept yours._

_See you soon Baby,_

_Love Mum_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tear started to roll down Ty's face, he looked across to Amy and handed her the letter;

"We will meet again one day, I know we will."

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter, I will update soon, I will only update if I get 5 reviews so please please review xx**

**Calamity K**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**ALONE**

**Chapter 2**

"Happy Birthday Ty!" Yelled all the children in the home.

As Ty walked into the kitchen all the children were sitting around the table with a present in front of them, Ty had never had so many presents, he only used to get one from Wade; which usually consisted of a £5 note and then he got something big from his mum; like a bike.

Laid out on the table under the "Birthday Boy" table-cloth was Ty's favourite breakfast; pancakes. Ty had never seen so many topping in his life, on previous birthday's he just used to get jam, chocolate spread if he was lucky. But this time he had: raspberry, jam, chocolate spread, sugar and lemon, syrup and many more. It would have been the best birthday yet; if his mum had been here.

After breakfast everyone carried their presents into the living room, Ty sat on the sofa and everyone took turns giving their presents to Ty. He got lots of good presents, but none of them was as good as Amy's. Amy's was personal.

* * *

Ty had a good birthday, but it didn't stop him from thinking about his mum all he could think about was, where abouts in the world was she? Was she even alive?

Ty hated wade, he hated him for everything he had done to Ty and his mum, he had sent Ty into hospital lots, each time was a different story, _one was that I had fallen down the stairs, another I had walked into a door and the best one of all, What can you do, boy's are boy's, except this boy is exceptionally clumsy!_

Ty didn't care about what Wade did to him, but it was what he did to his mum that he hated, he beated her till she was black and blue, after wade got together with mum she hasn't walked me to school or taken me out anywhere. Know why? Because Wade couldn't give someone the opportunity to ask her what happened and he tell them, or give her the opportunity to run away.

It was worse at night-time, once Ty had gone to bed he used to hear things smash, every night for the last 5 years, he used to lay in his bed and listen to his mum cry out for help, but he couldn't help her. Wade put a bolt on his door, so once he was in there was no getting out, not even for a drink or the toilet.

* * *

It was 6 o'clock, everyone was sitting down on the sofa when the news came on, it was about a man that had murdered his girlfriends family, one by one, first her mum, then her dad, then her sisters; but he was going to get her son next.

As soon as he heard that Ty knew it was Wade, he just knew it. Ty's heart started to thump against his ribs like it had 2 years ago, why couldn't Wade just leave his family alone, he had now lost everyone around here that he was related to, this was when Ty had a thought; If Wade is around here, then maybe he has brought his mum, he could save her from that man he made her call his boyfriend.

Ty jumped up out of the sofa and ran up to his room; he pulled his Thomas suitcase out from under his bed and started to put all of his clothes into it. He put all the money he had got from his friends that day into his piggy bank and wrapped it up in his sock and placed it in the bottom of his suitcase to making sure it wouldn't break. He zipped it up and out on his coat and shoes and just stood there.

He looked around his room taking in all the minute little details, the colour of the walls, the colour of the rug, the posters on the wall. When he found his mum and they had bought their own little house somewhere, safe from Wade, he would have his room decorated like this, but first he had to find his mum.

He picked the photo frame off of this bedside unit and put the photo of him and his mum into it, he placed it on his bed with a little note saying "Amy"

Inside the note was explaining where he was going, why he was going and that he loved the present and that one day they will meet again. Just like him and his mum.

He opened his door and walked out, he pulled his suitcase down the stairs making every step louder and louder by the clanging of the suitcase. He pulled it down the hallway, opened the front door and stepped out into the crisp March night. It was still light but it wouldn't stay like that for long; he was going to find his mum and they _will_ live happily ever after.

* * *

As I walked along the pebbled front garden it took me back to when we was at Brighton and the feeling of the cold, wet pebbles under my feet.

I walked pass the big oak tree, the oak tree was the first thing I looked at when I arrived, I was 7 at the time, it looked much bigger and scarier than it did know; but then again everything looked scary, I had just lost my mum for what I thought was forever.

When I arrived here I thought it was going to be fun, I was happy about being able to live in a big house with lots of people my age. But the older I got the more I missed my mum, the more things she missed, my first tooth falling out. The tooth fairy doesn't come to children in care, I thought it was my fault, that I did something wrong, that I had driven my mum away, that I didn't deserve a visit from the tooth fairy.

I was know that the road in front of the house, I looked behind me at the house, I looked up to what had been my room, it was dark when I left it, but as I turned around the light went on, Amy. Amy was about to read my note, I had to leave and fast, I couldn't be stopped, I was going to find my mum. Surely they would let me do that one thing?

I started to run, run away. As I got to the end of the road I didn't stop just kept on running, that when I got hit.

Everything went black... - Just like 3 years ago.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, will update soon but will only update when I get 15 reviews xx**

**Calamity K**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 3

ALONE

Chapter 3

Ty opened his eyes 3 days later. He sat up in bed feeling very phased, as though he had missed something. He had missed something though. He had missed 3 days of his life, laying in intensive care with his life hanging in the balance. When he woke up all he could see was Amy's big warming eyes peering down at him.

"It's about time!" Said Amy "I've been waiting here for 3 days! Why did you run away Ty? Do you think I wanted to walk into your room, find a note to say you've run away and be able to do nothing about it? Hu?"

To be truthful Ty didn't know why he had done it either, although he couldn't remember what happened, but he did remember he was going to find his mum. All Ty could think about was the fact that he had been stupid enough to think he would be able to find her!

"I'm sorry Amy. I wasn't thinking"

"So you should be, do you know how hard it was for me to run out of the front garden to find you laying in the road out cold with a load of strangers hanging over you? Well in case you don't know, no I did not. Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me Ty!"

Ty knew that he wouldn't do it again, just for the sheer fact that he was Amy's friend he didn't want to upset her.

Ty finally sat up, looking up and down his body, playing a game of Spot the Difference with his body. Nothing had changed really except the tube in his arm and cast on his leg. He looked puzzled and Amy could tell.

"The doctor said you will be in it for another 6 weeks, it's a pretty bad break but apart from that you're good as new."

* * *

It was half hour later and the quietness of the room had somehow seemed a faint memory, now he had all of his house mates sitting around his bed nicking a chocolate and grape at any opportunity.

Ty didn't mind having his leg in a cast, it thought it would be quite fun actually, he could have people wait on him, skip classes and moaning teachers because he can't get up lots of stairs and getting lots and lots of treats.

But all of this was overshadowed by the reason he ran away in the first place, his mum's letter. He wanted to go and save her from that man but he couldn't before and he definitely couldn't now. Before he had done it so quickly he didn't even have time to think, he was going to find his mum and that was that, but the little things hadn't entered his mind till now. What was he going to eat? Where was he going to sleep? All of this hadn't even occurred to Ty 3 days before.

Once again Ty had ended up somewhere new on his birthday, although this time it was only for a week, but still it was somewhere new and it had still happened on his birthday.

* * *

Today Ty was coming home from hospital and Amy was going to make it perfect, she had Zach and Joey on the banner, Holly and Rebecca on the cake and everyone else was on decorations and food. She had woken up at 6 to start getting things ready. It was now 11 o'clock and Ty was coming home in exactly 59 minutes and 5 seconds, 4...3...2...1... Now 58 minutes.

Amy gone out to the shops to get him a welcome home gift from everyone. She knew what was on Ty's mind, and a party was never going to stop it, but she thought that even if it distracts him for a day then her job here is done.

Everything was finally coming together, the food was ready, the banner was up along with the millions of excessive balloons that had been put up and the present all ready all she had to do now was to hover around and get changed ready for when he arrived along with everyone else.

"_Ring, Ring" _went the house phone.

Amy ran over and picked it up.

"Hello, Amy its me Ty, carol told me to call you to say we are on our way home now."

"Right, okay." Said Amy it was all she could fit out.

Amy put down the phone and turned around to the children helping her;

"Ty's on his way back, forget the hovering go and get changed quickly everyone!"

It was like a stampede as everyone ran up the stairs, followed my musical doors and every door was closed behind them.

Ty had left half and hour early, it had completely mucked up Amy's schedule.

5 minutes later all the children were in their hiding places ready to surprise Ty.

As the car rolled up on the stoney front drive everyone hushed u and a sudden feeling of excitement washed over their bodies as they prepared to surprise Ty.

The key was put in the lock and turned.

The front door opened and Ty walked in.

"Surprise, Welcome Home Ty!" Shouted everyone!

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, will only update if I get 23 reviews xx Please review x **

**Calamity K**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 4

ALONE

Chapter 4

Everyone was sat around the table eating the food we had all made, everyone seemed to have a good time, except Ty.

He didn't even say anything all evening, he just stared at his leg all night.

It was 9 o'clock and everyone had been sent to bed. Amy laid in her bed just thinking about what Ty had said, or lack of it. She wanted to help her friend but she didn't want to seem like she was interfering.

It was 8:30 and Amy had had enough of things going round and round in her head, she chucked her quilt over onto the floor, making a big pile, she put on her slippers and opened the door placing her hand over it whilst she opened it making it as quiet as possible and walked towards Ty's room. She knocked on the door and walked in.

"Knock, knock, it's me." Whispered Amy.

"Come in."

"Hiya, I wanted to come and see if you was okay, you were a little quiet at dinner."

"I'm fine, I was just a little surprised that you put in all that effort."

"Well you showed it in a funny way." Chuckled Amy.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it's just what happened on my birthday reminded me of 3 years ago."

"When your mum and stepdad abandoned you?" questioned Amy.

"Yeah then, I've never told anyone else about what really happened you know."

"Well, do you want to tell someone, it may help!"

"Well ,okay, 3 years ago when I was 7 years old, it was my birthday, my mum and Wade, my step dad, had taken me to Brighton for my birthday, I thought it was amazing, but it was part of his plan all along, I wanted to go on the ferris wheel but they don't like heights so I went on my own, once I was on Wade took my mum and went somewhere, I started to panic because the car was missing and I could only see my suitcase, I was 2 carts from the bottom and instead of just waiting for it to get the bottom, I opened the door and jumped onto the floor, I broke my ankle in 3 different places, I had a cast on for 9 weeks. That's why I kept looking at my cast, it reminded me of when my mum and Wade abandoned me."

"Oh my god Ty, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to feel sorry for me, you are the one that actually lost your parents, I will be able to find my mum some day I know I will, if you want you can tell me what happened to your mum and dad, it feels better trust me."

"Only because you told me, when I was 2 years old, my mum and dad had to go to hospital because my mum was pregnant she was having her last scan, 32 weeks, so they dropped me off at my nans, I was going to be having a little brother" Said Amy with a lump in her throat. " They had been to the hospital and were on the way back, they was queuing at traffic lights when the car behind them didn't stop and pushed the car under a lorry in front my dad died instantly apparently, my mum got taken to hospital in a critical condition because of my brother, during the air ambulance my mum went into cardiac arrest because her body couldn't keep my mums and my baby's body, they tried to get the baby out because it would have survived but whilst she was having surgery in the helicopter she died and the c-section wasn't far enough along to be able to keep the baby alive either. So not only did I lose my mum and dad but I lost my unborn brother. I had named him and everything. I lived with my nan for 2 weeks but the pressure got to her and become depressed, I was then put in care, and here I am today."

"Oh Amy, I'm so sorry, that makes mine sound like nothing!"

"It's fine, well it's not but I've learnt to live with it."

"Well, even though we might not of had the best start, lets promise that no matter how many arguments we have, we stand by each other, I won't let anyone else hurt you, we will be part of each other's lives forever."

"Yeah, I would like that."

Amy put her feet up and layed on Ty's bed, although they were only 10 they were older than that, they had had a really bad childhood but they knew that with each other at their sides, they will have a good future.

The next morning everyone was up early, today they were going to the beach today, all of them. The picnic was made and everything was in the car. They all bundled in and set off.

All the way there Amy could only think about Ty and what he had said last night. This was the first day of the rest of their lives, they were going to be friends for life, she had been there for him when he needed it and he was there for her when she needed it. Ty was going to always be part of her life.

Half hour later they were at the beach, they walked along the stones which only reminded Ty of Brighton, they got to the edge, laid down their things, they unfolded their towels and sat on them, Amy got out her purse from her bag and went and got some chips, with extra ketchup, obviously. Whilst everyone was playing in the water, Amy and Ty sat next to each other eating chips.

They thought it was a pretty good way to start their new life.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, please review because then I will know you like it so please please review! **

**I will only update the next chapter when I get 25 reviews so please review xx**

**Calamity K**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 5

ALONE

Chapter 5

Today had was the first normal day in weeks.

It was a saturday and Ty had now had his leg in a cast for 6 weeks so it was time for it to come off. As it was saturday Amy went with him.

They had left the hospital at around 5 o'clock. It had been a long day so they decided to go and get Mcdonalds, on one condition, they done their homework when they got home, and told none of the other children. Their little secret.

It was now 7 o'clock and they were doing their homework like they had been told.

They were both in the same classes, this had positives as it meant they could help each other with their homework.

They were doing maths and were on the 7th question, What is three fifths take away 2 fifths? When the doorbell rang. Ty ran and opened it, it was followed by a quick bang.

Amy needed an excuse to stop the homework so she went to the door to see who was there. But nobody was, not even Ty. Amy ran to the window and saw a car sharply drive away from the garden.

Amy ran to Carol's office not bothering to knock a dn shouted,

"Carol, someones taken Ty, we was doing our homework and the door went os Ty went to the door, then it slammed then he didn't come back so I went to see where he was but a car drove away and Ty wasn't there!" said Amy in one big breath.

"Right, so you're telling me that someone has taken Ty?" questioned Carol.

"Yeah, it was in a silver car!"

"Are you sure you aren't just playing hide and seek?"

"NO, someone has taken Ty, why aren't you taking this seriously!"

"Okay okay, I believe you, go and call John and then I will take you to the station." said Carol starting to panic. "Oh, and tell him sorry for the fact that its his day off but it is very urgent."

Amy ran into the living room and called John.

"John hi, don't say anything just get here now, someone has taken Ty from the front door step! Everyone will tell you what happened when you get here!"

As if by magic everyone had arrived and was listening in on Amy's conversation.

By time John arrived everyone was aware of what had happened and was scared about Ty.

When John finally arrived everyone pushed him into the living room and told him what happened, giving Amy and carol a chance to go and only give a swift goodbye.

On the way there the converstation was tense,

"Amy, when you thought something was up and saw the car drive away, did you see what it looked like and the number plate?" asked Carol.

"I think it was silver, or black, I'm not sure it had a number plate of ... FV5 something, something, something,Y. It was very quick."replied Amy wondering if it wasn't good enough, this was Ty's life they were talking about!

"Thats really good, well done darling, if you tell the police what happened and what the car looked like then it will help the police lots and lots."

"Okay, will they hurt Ty?" asked Amy

"Let's hope not." replied Carol.

After that and a quick rendition of 'Teenage Dream' they were at the station.

Amy and Carol stepped out of the car and walk up the marble steps into the station.

Carol signaled to Amy to go and sit down on the chairs, but Amy shook her head, she was too nervous to sit down.

"Hello, officer, my name is Carol Green, I work at the local childrens home, I would like to report a kidnapping on one of our children!" said carol to the name at the desk.

"Okay mam, if you go and sit down there I will get someone from CID to come and talk to you." replied the man.

Amy and Carol sat for about 5 minutes on the plastic seats before someone came and saw them.

"Would you like to come through this way madam." said a rather poshly dressed woman with a folder under her arm.

Amy followed Carol as they walked into a room signed 'soft interview room'.

"Okay, you have reported a kidnapping, is that correct."

Amy and carol nodded their heads.

"Now, kidnapping is a serious crime, we take them very seriously, so if you aren't' sure the child has been kidnapped then i'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No we are sure." Said carol before Amy even had time to open her mouth.

"So, what happened."

Carol pointed to Amy.

"Well, my and my friend Ty was doing our homework when the doorbell rang, Ty went and opened it, but soon after he opened it he closed it, as I couldn't hear Ty I went to when I got there Ty had gone so I went to the window to see if he was outside and a car drove out of our drive, I assume with Ty in it." said Amy looking relieved.

"Right okay, did you see what the car looked like?"

"Yes, it was silver or black, i'm not sure and the number plate was FV5 something, something, something,Y."

"Okay, thank you that is very useful information."

Amy felt relieved that she could help find Ty.

"Now is there anyone that would want to hurt Ty?" questioned the officer. "A school friend, a old family member, anyone!"

Then something popped into Amy's mind.

"Actually, 6 weeks ago, on Ty's birthday, we was watching the news, and something came on about a man named Wade, killing all of his girlfriends family, and that next he was going to kill her son, well I later found out that ty's step dad was called Wade and that he hated him. Ty then ran away and got ran over, he only got his leg out of the cast today!"

"Okay, that is very valuable information thank you." Said the lady.

"We will do everything we can to find your friend!"

* * *

**Hiya, hope you liked this chapter, it probably is obvious who has taken him but I thought it could be interesting.**

**Please please please review I appreciate it.**

**I will only update if I get 32 reviews!**

**Calamity K**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 6

ALONE

Chapter 6

Amy and Carol had been sitting in the station for over half hour now, minute after minute of nothing. Amy was starting to wonder if they were even doing anything to help, they had been sitting there for ages and they still had no news.

It was now half 5 and Amy was starting to become even more impatient. All she could think about was that Ty could be dead right now and they don't even know where he was.

Carol had a cup of tea in her hands when Amy had a freak brain wave causing Carol to jump out of her skin and pour hot tea all down her top.

"Carol, Ty has his phone on him, can't they trace it or something!"

"Yeah, you're right they can!"

Amy and carol ran out into the lobby, through the glass door and up the stairs to the inspectors office.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in."

"Hi there, i'm Amy, i'm a friend of Ty, the boy who has been kidnapped, I have just remembered, Ty has his phone on him, can't you trace him?"

"Yes, you can, well done Amy, go down into the room you was in and if you remember anything else we will come and find you. Okay?"

"Okay." said Amy feeling rather let down that she has given them this vital piece of information and all she has to do is 'sit in a room'.

* * *

Amy and Carol spent the whole night at the police station just waiting for Ty to walk through the door, but he didn't. It had gotten so late that Amy was now asleep on the floor on a cushion with Carol's coat over her.

It was now 10 o'clock and carol was waiting for amy to wake so they could come in when the inspector came in.

"Hi, do you have any news?" asked Carol

"No, but we would like you and Amy to do a press conference on tv to try to get people to open up and tell us if they need anything, it could bring Ty home!"

"Okay, but only if you give us a lift back to the house so we can get a good nights sleep before the conference."

"Sure, a car will be waiting for you in 10 minutes." said the inspector as she walked out the door.

* * *

It was 7 o'clock and Amy and Carol was all ready to go to the conference. Amy had put on her best dress, best shoes, best jewellery, and the oldest child in the home had done her makeup, she was ready for the Tv. Whereas Carol was just going for the plain look, buisness suit, flat shoes, blah de blah de blah.

The ride to the station was scary especially for Amy, all she wanted was to see her friend again, she missed him more than she thought she would and she just wanted everything to be normal.

As Amy and Carol walked into the station they was bombarded by people asking them questions and taking photo's but they were soon pushed away by the police as they made their way to the room.

Amy and Carol took their seats, right in front of the big camera with a lens so shiny they could see their reflection in it.

"Hi there I am Carol, i am the worker at the care home where the boy has gone missing, this boy needs to be found, not only is he in a lot of danger with the person who has taken him but we are worried, worried sick, he needs to be found soon otherwise god knows what will happen, if you saw anything suspicious on the night of thursday the 21st, please call the South Essex as soon as possible. Thank you" said Carol, that was all she has to say now it was Amy's go.

"Hi i'm Amy, I am the boy's best friend, and like my career said, we need to find this boy, he has had a troubled past and if we don't find him soon it could set off an amount of problems for him, so please please call if you know anything!"

That was it, that was all they had to say, it was over, Ty being found was know in the hands of the public.

* * *

Carol and Amy had been sitting by the phone for ages, waiting for someone to call, just someone with something, it didn't have to be very much, but they just wanted someone to care enough to help them.

_Ring, Ring _went the phone making Amy and Carol jumped out of their skins.

When the person answered they put it on loudspeaker making the whole office aware of what was about to be said.

"Don't speak,I am the person that has been dragged into assisting the kidnapping of the boy, if you believe me then be at the warehouse, on Seaview Estate in half an hour, the boy will be there, my name is James Green"

All of the police started to frantically run around the office calling for the Armed Response Team for them to be there.

Amy and Carol had been bundled into the back of the police car, they didn't want to go but they needed to '_incase Ty needed comforting_' or whatever the police had said

It only took them 10 minutes to get to the warehouse, Amy and Carol had been set across the road, incase something happens.

Everyone was in a certain place at a certain time, but all of that had been a waste when there was the sound of a shotgun from the warehouse.

All Amy and Carol could here was '_All units go, go, go!' _followed by all the police cars driving in.

they had been waiting to hear something from inside the warehouse.

But instead of hearing what they wanted to hear that Ty was okay and safe. But instead all we heard was,

'Bring in the passengers' by passengers they meant us.

A flood of fear came rushing through Amy and Carol as they had only just heard a gunshot just seconds ago and now they don't even know if they had found Ty.

As they crossed the road and into the warehouse, all they could see was pool on pool of blood, leading to a body.

A tear started to roll down their cheeks, instead of a hesitant walk they were now running.

"Can you identify that his if Ty Borden."

* * *

**Hope you liked his chapter, you're going to have to review and get it up to 37 reviews!:)**

**Please please please review!**

**Calamity K**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 7

ALONE

Chapter 7

Amy and Carol walked slowly up to the body, treading carefully not to tread in any blood, as they peered down tears started to fall out of Amy's eyes so much that she couldn't see.

"This is not Ty!" said Carol with a sigh of relief

"What do you mean this is not Ty?" asked the policeman that right now was looking rather scary in big armor and a gun in his hands.

"This is not Ty!" repeated Carol

"Well who is it then?"

The police officer kneeled down at the foot of the body, putting on gloves and searching in his pockets and pulled out a wallet.

When they opened it there was an ID card along with money and other bits and bobs, following the wallet was a mobile phone.

The police officer searched through the call log, to find a number he knew off by heart.

"This is the man who called in earlier, this is the man who told us where to come. This was the one witness we had, and his dead!"

Hearing those words made Amy stop crying, most of the ordeal was over, they knew that it wasn't Ty, but that didn't mean he wasn't dead, it just meant that they didn't know whether he was dead or not.

Amy and Ty got a lift back to the police station along with everyone else that had just been at the warehouse, with the person that was helping us died, for 'unknown' reasons, although it was pretty obvious, that was the one way they was going to find Ty anytime soon, the longer it was the more scared Amy got for the wellbeing of her friend.

Amy and carol had been sitting in the station all day, that included breakfast, lunch and dinner. But now they were home, and glad to be eating proper food rather than slop and bread, which was basically what they had on offer at the station.

Amy went to bed the second they got home.

It was now 12 o'clock and she was still up, I said she went to bed, not to sleep.

For the last 6 hours Amy had been crying into her pillow, all she wanted was for her's and Ty's lives to be normal, why couldn't they be normal, they obviously wasn't normal otherwise their parents wouldn't have left them, even though Amy's parents hadn't left her, and she knew that their was no way she would be with them again, unlike Ty,but she still didn't feel normal. Amy was worried, worried at Ty, whilst she was in a bed under a quilt, getting food and water, Ty was probably freezing cold in a boot of a car somewhere with nothing to eat or drink, or in the worse circumstance, he could be dead.

Amy knew she wasn't the only one still awake, not like she was though, she could hear loud distinctive whispers outside her door, listening to her cry, listening but not helping her.

"Go away if you're not Ty!" Screamed Amy, making all of the other children jump, sramper to their feet and run to their rooms.

Well that is everyone except one person.

_Knock, knock_

"I said if your not Ty go away!" screaming Amy once again.

Ignoring her request a girl walked into her room, it was the oldest and by far the most mature one of the children here.

"Amy, it's me Holly, are you okay?"

"What do you think, you have only heard me crying for the last what 6 hours!"

"Yeah sorry about that, everyone wanted to make sure you was okay but we wasn't sure on how you would react."

"Well, i am reacting badly, my bestfriend could be dead do you know that?"

"Ty is NOT dead, he is strong, what happened out there today, you was very quiet and then just came up here and cried, we are all worried Amy."

"Well, when we got to the station and we did the appeal, we got a call, telling us where they was going to be, so we went, the police and everyone, when we got there we heard a bang, it was a gun."

Holly put her hands to her mouth thinking exactly the same thing that Amy did when she heard it.

"We walked into a big warehouse, and there was a body and blood, lots and lots of blood, they thought it was Ty, but when we got there it was someone else. Ty is still out there with a man, I assume and worst of all, he has a gun, so that is why I am in a bad mood."

"Oh."

"Amy listen, I have been in this place for years and years, and soon I will be leaving, and you are going to be the oldest ones here, you and Ty and you are going to be the one who has to comfort everyone when they are upset, like I am to you. You have to be strong, that boy has been through alot, but he has got through it, you know why because you have been there for him, everystep of the way, he is glad to have you, you can't give up on hope now, he will be fine, you know why? Because he will have the thought of you being here waiting for him when he gets back, and that enough to make anyone come hom."

Tears run down Amy's cheek, she had never realised how people felt about her, she just assumed that they thought she was annoying.

* * *

It was 6:30 and Amy and Carol was bracing themselves for another day of nothing.

As a treat they was getting McDonalds on the way.

After picking up their breakfast they arrived at the station.

As they arrived police officers greeted them at the door, before being escorted to a different room.

As they went in and sat down Amy could tell it was bad news, she just could.

"Now, we have some news, just to put your mind at rest, it is nothing to do with Ty, absolutely nothing."

Amy sighed with relief, Ty was okay and in the same way as last night, for as much as they know.

"The man that we found dead last night, he was the man who called us in, he was with Ty moments before we arrived. But although I said this had nothing to do with Ty, it kind of does, but in a good way, because the man called us in via his mobile, we could get a trace on it and as luck would have it, the phone is in the car we believe Ty is in, and when we looked closer, we spotted another trace in the car, Ty's phone, like you said, he has it on and it is still on him. So in other words. We have a trace on Ty!"

* * *

**HI, HOPE YOU LIKED THIOS CHAPTER, I KNWO I'M DRAGGING IT OUT A BIT, BUT tY'S DESTINY WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, i WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET 37 REVIEWS.**

**Calamity K**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 8

ALONE

Chapter 8

Finally we was going to get Ty back, they had finally found him, well they hadn't completely found him but we was in touching distance.

Amy and Carol has been waiting for Ty to come home for the last 4 days, 4 days in the same room, in the same routine, waking up, getting dressed going to the police station, spending every light hour in the same room getting no further than when they were the day before, when all this time Ty could be dead, we could be looking for a person that didn't even exist anymore.

Amy and Carol had been yet again sitting around waiting, they had found a trace on Ty but they wasn't going to follow it just yet apparently because they have to see what kind of route they are making and where they are heading.

"We are going to get Ty now, hopefully!" Said the policemen who had just walked into the room.

"Right okay, are we staying here or are we coming because, if something happens like last time then I don't want Amy to come, she can't see that again." replied Carol.

"Carol, I want to go, I want to be able to hug Ty when we get him back, and nothing like that will happen again so lets go."

"Okay."

Half hour later Amy and Carol were being bundled into the back of a police car. On the way to wherever they were going, Amy didn't feel the same as the first time, she felt more apprehensive, more weary of something going wrong, she had got her hopes up before and it didn't work, but this time she expected it to go wrong hoping that it might actually work and they will get Ty back, opposite day if you like.

After for what seemed forever of driving they came to a stop, but it wasn't somewhere they was expecting to stop, instead of being in the middle of town, making the situation as normal as possible they was driving up a dirt track, yet again, leading to what looked like an old metal warehouse that had been abandoned for years, it had thorns rising up the sides and covering the roof, all the windows had been boarded up for years, in fact they had been up so long they were starting to disintegrate, the walls were covered in graffiti. Amy didn't like the fact that Ty was being held here, all she could think about was how scared he must be, how he wishes he was back home, and all Amy wanted to do was jump out of the car run inside and get Ty out of there, she wanted her friend back and she wanted him now.

All of the cars had been circling the house for a good 10 minutes, but they stopped, like they had been frozen to the spot, all of the police men and women climbed out of the cars and huddled together, then every police officer went to a certain spot,

"They are about to go in, we have to stay here, they won't be long."

"Count with me come on, down from 5, then they will all go in and rescue your friend."

Then Amy, Carol and the police officer in a suit started to count down from 5.

"5...4...3...2...1..."

Then just as they got to one all of the police officer barged through all the doors into the building, it was silent once again.

It felt like an age until they all came out, officer by officer they came out, head hanging low, fear swept through Amy's body, it couldn't be, they can't be hanging their heads for the reason she thought they were. This could NOT have happened Ty is not dead,he can't be, he is Amy's best friend, she couldn't help but think that all of this was her fault, if she had got up[ and gone to the door then Ty wouldn't have been kidnapped, yes it may think that she was, but she didn't care, she would give anything to swap places with Ty right now, Ty had had a horrible childhood, he had the pain of being abandoned, and now he had been kidnapped, Ty was so unlucky, why did such a great boy have all of this bad stuff happen to him, what did he do to deserve this!

A few minutes later an officer came to the window and whispered to the officer inside the car, something about he needs to bring us in. Amy knew that it was going to be a repeat of the other day when that man got shot, she had just never thought that it would happen to Ty as well.

"Right, well they want you two to go inside with them."

"Oh, okay.." that was all that Amy could get out of her mouth.

Amy and Carol climbed out of the car expecting to see Ty laying on the ground, surrounded by blood, they expected to see Ty dead.

As they walked across the stoney path, all Amy wanted to do was to be able to have Ty in her hands once again.

tears started rolling out of her and Carol's eyes. this surprised Amy more than anything, she had always seen Carol as the strong one, the one that would be the rock for all of the children out in the home.

Everyone just thought she was like that because it was her job, but now Amy realized, that she actually cared about all of the children there.

Amy took her hand off of her hip and hung it down by her side, hoping and expecting for Carol's to join her's, after a few more steps they were at the entrance of the warehouse, Amy wiped her eyes free from her tears, she needed Ty to be okay, she didn't just want it she needed it, Ty had been the one that would help her, even with the little things like homework, or big things about letting her let go of her past and moving on, Ty had been there through it all, and now it was her turn to do that back to Ty. It's what best friends do.

Amy and Carol took a step into the warehouse to nothing, absolutely nothing, relief swept through Amy's body, but she wasn't exactly free from fear, yeah it meant Ty wasn't dead in the warehouse, but if he wasn't there then where was he?

All Amy wanted was to hold Ty in her arms again, she wanted to know was where was he, was he okay, would she even she him ever again, but that wasn't even an option, she needed Ty.

Amy was giving up hope and fast, she didn't know how much more time she could spend at that station just waiting and hoping that Ty walked through that door safe and sound.

Amy's knees buckled underneath her, instead of controlled tears she was now creating a new river through the warehouse.

All she wanted was Ty back, she would give anything for it and she just couldn't get her head round it, why was this person doing this to her and Ty, why? What had Ty ever done wrong in his life, yeah he has made some bad mistakes, like when he decided to run away, but he never hurt anyone, he always puts everyone else before him.

But then came something that stopped Amy from crying, not that she realised how ridiculous she probably looked, but the fact that carol was tapping her on her shoulder whispering something she didn't think was true.

"Amy look." Whispered Carol.

Amy wiped she eyes and got up from her knees still looking at the grey concrete floor, slowly raising her head, but as soon as she saw the figure in front of her she shot up.

"TY!"

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, I will update as soon as I get 42 reviews!xx**

**Please please please review!**

**Calamity K**

**xx**


End file.
